


These Nightmares Always Hang On Past The Dream

by Twoleaves



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guero is alive, Jeresa, Post 3x06, Teresa and Guero?, canon divergent from second half of 3x06, relationship status confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoleaves/pseuds/Twoleaves
Summary: Guero lives and Teresa and James are left to figure out what that means for them after the events of 3x05, confusion, angst, reunions





	These Nightmares Always Hang On Past The Dream

The ride home to Phoenix had been uneventful, the car steeped in tense silence. Guero sat in the backseat with the smallest smirk on his face the whole journey and it was only by the grace of God, and due to Guero’s recent injury, that James didn’t pull over and slap that smirk right off his face. James understood that Guero was Teresa’s one true love, even if he didn’t deserve her, even if he was a self-centered pendejo, even if he had abandoned Teresa, even if he was the reason she had been dragged into this whole shit-show of a life. Teresa loved Guero and she always would. Whatever him and Teresa had shared had clearly been a passing fancy, a moment of comfort between two people who trusted each other. Whether James could breathe while Teresa wasn’t right there next to him, or keep from wanting to claw Guero’s eyes out, or ever imagine himself with anyone else, was beside the point. If Guero was what made Teresa happy, Guero was what Teresa would get. 

It wasn’t as if he was more deserving of Teresa than Guero, he had murdered, he had hurt people who trusted him, he had compromised his morals time and again. Teresa deserved better than him, she deserved safety and security, she deserved the world. Getting involved with him would mean condemning herself to staying in this life of terror and violence forever and he couldn’t ever wish that on her. 

It took a while to get Guero settled at the winery and for his care and accommodations to be to Teresa’s satisfaction. It was nearly 3 a.m. before James lifted his weary bones out of the chair he had slumped down into after helping Guero inside. He stood slowly and approached Teresa cautiously, standing back a moment as she finished her conversation with Pote. 

He walked up once she was done and said, “You need some sleep, are you staying here tonight?”

Teresa raised her head and met his gaze with sleepy eyes, “I want to go home,” she responded in a voice that only served to reinforce her weary, exhausted state.

“Ok. I can drive you.” James responded simply. He had to blink his eyes for a second as he reconciled how differently this day had started compared to how it was ending.

With Teresa in tow, James headed outside and towards his car. 

He got in silently as Teresa slumped heavily into the seat next to him. James maintained his silence for most of the ride before finally breaking down and saying, “Just… be careful with him alright?”

Teresa perked up upon hearing this and her face displayed genuine confusion, “Who?” 

James kept his eyes on the road, missing Teresa’s reaction, “Just be careful.”

James’ obstinate and stubborn approach had raised Teresa’s guard as she replied, “I can take care of myself.” She didn’t understand what James was talking about but his unwillingness to communicate with her was frustrating and she didn’t appreciate his implication that her judgement was somehow impaired and lesser. 

The rest of the drive proceeded in silence as James stewed in frustration over Teresa’s apparent oblivion surrounding Guero and the danger he posed. Teresa attempted to drift into much needed sleep and yet found herself trapped pondering James’ odd behavior. 

A couple minutes later James slowed to a stop as they arrived outside.  He lowered his hands from the wheel and then sat stock still as he waited for Teresa to get out. 

She looked over at him and patiently waited for James to meet her eyes. He was scared to look at her, scared of what her eyes would hold, but after a minute he gave in. 

“Are you coming up?” Teresa questioned quietly. 

Confusion passed over James’ face, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Teresa’s face fell and for some reason James felt the need to explain, “You’re with Guero and I respect that but I… I need some space.”

Teresa felt intense waves of relief pass through her body, “James, I care about Guero, he means a lot to me, but I’m not in love with him.” James opened his mouth to speak as the confusion began to fade from his face but Teresa silenced him with a look, “what we shared, you and me, it meant something to me, you mean something to me.” 

At that point James could no longer control himself and launched himself across the center console to hold Teresa’s face delicately between his hands. He paused with his face mere inches from hers, waiting for another sign that this was what she wanted. Teresa closed the distance between them and they shared a crushing kiss with Teresa’s hands scrambling for purchase on James’ shoulders and James shifting his hands from her face to her lower back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is pretty short? And not very good bc I have been away from writing for a HOT minute and am very out of practice? Please give me all the feedback, constructive criticism and compliments. Also should I add smut to the end or some other continuation? Also comment jeresa prompts or send them to me on cat-a-bat on tumblr, this was a prompt from the lovely hotarurea


End file.
